


Говори

by MirroringGlass



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Magical Realism, Soulmates, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Твиттер принес сюжет от @hart_ik: Соулмейт АУ, где у персонажа на коже первые слова его пары - это обряд экзорцизма. И сперва ему очень смешно, потому что он думает, что его пара какая-то странная. Но потом ему становится не до смеха.





	Говори

**Author's Note:**

> Работа мрачная, дарк как он есть. Трижды подумайте прежде, чем портить себе настроение, если оно еще не доползло до отметки "Больше дарка! Жги, детка! Обмажь меня страдашками полностью!".

— Говори, — сиплый голос тянет гласные, будто у его обладательницы есть тысячи лет на то, чтоб выслушать ответ, но ее собеседник не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука. Может потому, что смертельно напуган, а может потому, что его ноги болтаются в нескольких футах от пола, а куртку у самого воротника сжимают две мертвенно бледные костлявые руки.

— Говори, — повторяет фигура и ее красные глаза проникают в самую душу, заставляя ее сжиматься от ужаса.

— Отпусти! — кричит мужчина и тут же падает на пол, его шея вывернута под неестественным углом, изо рта сочится кровь.

Темный дом почти пуст, но для ночной гостьи биение живого сердца громче удара наковальни. Через минуту она вытаскивает из-под кровати упирающуюся визжащую женщину и, наступив ей на грудь, произносит:

— Говори!

— Пожалуйста, не… — кричит она, но хруст собственных костей ее прерывает.

Вспышка молнии освещает иссохшую фигуру в лохмотьях посреди разгромленной комнаты. Спутанные белые волосы падают на покрытое морщинами лицо, и только глаза горят ярко и злобно.

— Снова не то.

Один прыжок переносит ведьму с балкона этого дома на крышу следующего. Ночь темна и безлунна, ни одна звезда не проглядывает из-под тяжелых облаков. Еще прыжок, еще один и еще… Ее тело легче ночной птицы, смертоноснее гадюки, сильнее приливной волны, и все же, есть одна вещь, которая ей не под силу — найти то, что она ищет.

Столько проклятых лет неистощимого гнева, непрерывной жажды, безмолвного ужаса, бесполезных молитв… Столько дней в плену темноты и ночей пьянящей свободы.

Бессчётные дни раскаяния и ночи злобного торжества.

Все это скоро закончится.

Она так давно не видела солнца, что забыла почти все, чему ее учили. Но кое-что вспоминала, когда видела на своем предплечье, бледном и одряхлевшем, те самые, особые слова — эту навязчивую идею об истинных партнерах, которую всем вдалбливали в головы с детства. Как только он скажет первые слова, ты поймешь, ты узнаешь, ты полюбишь… и розы будут устилать ваш путь до самой могилы.

Когда она впервые увидела эти слова, то даже не поняла, что они значат. Пришлось перерыть не мало книг, а затем наврать с три короба большому количеству людей, чтобы суметь перевести их с языка, которого она не знала. Дрожащими руками развернув листок с переводом от старого друга отца, приятного старичка с вечным пенсне на носу, в первый момент она нервно засмеялась. Похоже, ее суженный был немного не в себе. Кому придет в голову читать формулу экзорцизма при первом знакомстве с молодой леди из богатой семьи?

Но потом при странных обстоятельствах умер ее отец. Затем — мать и сестры. Мир погрузился во мрак отчаяния, и каждая ночь зияла провалом в черноту из которой не было возврата. Далеко не сразу она поняла, почему так противен солнечный свет, почему люди вызывают такую жгучую ненависть, почему все чувства, кроме гнева, канули во тьму…

Разум слабел все сильнее подчиняясь воле нечеловеческой. Она больше не могла остановить себя от убийств, даже если была в сознании. Она покинула дом, она забыла свое имя. Единственной надеждой оставались эти слова на руке…

«Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…»

Пусть он придет и остановит ее. Или она. Неважно. Пусть тот, кто должен принести любовь, принесет ей избавление и смерть!

Но никто не приходит, не приходит уже так давно, что ее волосы выцвели, а кожа стала тонкой, как бумага. Поэтому она ищет, яростно и страстно, каждую ночь. Ведь чем больше людей узнают о ней, тем больше придут за ней и, может, один из них знает правильные слова. Возможно, придется истребить целый город прежде, чем он услышит о ней… Или два.

Она не знает, сколько времени и смертей понадобится, но зато точно знает, что написано на предплечье у человека, который придет за ней.

«Говори»


End file.
